1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for improving performance of a data processing system component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for improving system performance using cooling configuration information of the system components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems can be configured in a variety of ways. For example, the components in a data processing system may be configured to operate in a manner such that the data processing system behaves as a single data processing unit. The memory in such a configuration operates to support data manipulation for the single data processing unit.
As another example, data processing systems can be divided into logical partitions (LPARs). Such data processing systems are also known as logical partitioned data processing systems. A logical partition is also known simply as a “partition.” Each partition operates as a separate data processing system independent of the other partitions. Generally, a partition management firmware component manages partitions through their creation and subsequent assignment of hardware components. A Hypervisor is an example of such partition management firmware.
Electronic components in a data processing system produce heat as a byproduct of their operation. Typically, the heat is dissipated from the data processing system using a cooling medium, such as air or a liquid coolant (collectively referred to as “coolant”).